Me rehuso
by Maria Elisabeth Black
Summary: Me rehúso a darte un último beso así que guárdalo. Un amargo final para Pansy y Draco antes de que estalle una guerra que los cambiará para siempre.


_Este fic participa en la tabla de retos reggaetón mágico._

 **Me rehuso**

Draco y Pansy se miraron sin decir nada. Pansy lloraba abiertamente, siempre fue la fuerte. Él se aguantaba las lágrimas mientras el miedo teñía su rostro. Parecía que llevasen toda la vida discutiendo, él está decidido a internar a los mortífagos en la escuela y a que ninguno de sus amigos le ayude más. Draco tendrá que matar a Dumbledore y probablemente salir pitando y no quiere que nadie más le siga. Todos parecían de acuerdo, pero entonces ha sido cuando se ha llevado a Pansy a un lado y también ha roto con ella.

Llevan casi media hora dándose gritos porque ella no quiere renunciar a él. Parece que han llegado a un punto muerto, Pansy se ha enfadado piensa que la está dejando de lado y él ya no tiene excusas que decirle para apartarla. Draco está cansado y está a punto de decirle que vale que se vaya con él, que maté ella al director porque él se ve incapaz, pero en de eso susurra:

—Dime cómo voy a poder vivir sin ti—. Aunque lo dice en una voz tan baja que apenas se les escucha Pansy levanta la cabeza y seca le responde:

—Draco no te pongas dramático ahora, eres tú el que quieres dejarlo— él parece querer replicarle pero se calla en el último momento y en vez de eso dice las palabras que llevaba queriendo decir toda la noche pero que le pesaban demasiado.

—Perdóname si te hiciste ilusiones— Y aunque Draco Malfoy nunca pide perdón y Pansy sabe que es sincero se enfada porque él añade— pero sabías que no iba a terminar bien.

—Sí, sí, no lo quisiste hacer y todo eso— le empieza a dar golpecitos en el pecho con el dedo que a él le sientan como puñaladas.—Claro que sabía que no iba a terminar bien pero fuiste tú el que me pediste ayuda, fuiste tú él que quiso que saliéramos y que lo intentáramos…— Ella parece querer continuar pero se contiene y se aguanta las ganas de llorar sin mirarlo. Parece que se va a ir pero entonces se gira muy cabreada y comienza a gritarle:

—¿Y ahora qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? ¿Ser amigos?— A Pansy le mira dolida, sabe que le va a hacer daño pero continua— No, no puedo. Si no tengo aquí conmigo yo… yo no quiero ser tu amiga.

—Pansy…— a él parecían faltarle las palabras, o tal vez le diera demasiado miedo decirlas— Yo te necesito,— al decirlo en voz alta parece que le da valor para seguir— tú ya sabes que eres más que suficiente, que esto que hemos tenido ha sido real y que no podría olvidarlo.— Se acerca y le roza los labios con la boca y le acaricia la cara— Tu pelo, tus labios, tu piel.— parece que se vaya echar a llorar— ¿cómo voy a poder olvidarlo?— antes de que ella le replique o diga nada continua— Pero no puedo pedirte que te vengas conmigo, no puedo obligarte a que te unas a una causa en la que sé que no crees y que puede que sea peligrosa.

Ella se ha quedado callada, le mira intensamente mientras siente que él se está abriendo así por última vez. Nunca ha odiado más a Quien-tú-sabes cómo en ese momento. Le está arrebatando a su príncipe azul, y aunque quiere decirse que si fuese amor verdadero volverán a estar juntos, sabe que no estarán. Y aunque lo entiende y sabe que lo que le empuja a dejarla no es ni la vergüenza ni que no la crea capaz, no le puede perdonar. La está abandonando otra vez y eso es algo que no le va a perdonar, porque hay una vocecita, a la que antes nunca hacía caso, que no se calla: "podrías huir, podría intentar que no fuera peligroso, podría hacer algo. Si estuviéramos hechos para estar los dos juntos, lo estaríamos".

Draco la mira y lucha contra la parte que le pide que le tienda la mano y que le pida que confíe. Gana por primera vez en mucho tiempo la batalla contra el miedo y le besa sabiendo que será la última vez. Porque si alguno de los dos no muere en la guerra, ya nada volverá a ser como antes. La besa y solo se permite guardar en un cofre dentro de su conciencia una pequeña esperanza que se niega a que ese sea el último beso. Una voz que le dice que volverán a estar juntos y que habrá muchos más momentos. Guarda esa voz en un cajón y lo cierra con llave porque no le queda más opción.

 _Bueno en esto se ha quedado, lo siento si no es mejor. Me ha gustado escribir sobre estos dos personajes y me ha gustado basar la historia en la canción. Debería haber sido de otra forma supongo, más sexy o algo así pero esto es lo que salió: una amarga despedida, unas frases un poco inconexas y un último beso. Espero que os haya gustado y podéis escribir para decirme cualquier cosa: desde que os parece una mierda a intentar encontrar frases o palabras que están en la canción._


End file.
